particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovremennye Korporacija Vorona
The Sovremennye Korporacija Vorona was founded in 2746 by Isaak Gorsky. It is the representative of the corporation of the same name in the legislature. The corporation itself was founded after the downfall of the New National Fascist Party in Vorona by Valdimir Gorsky. Leadership The SKV is led by two major groups, the President and the Board of Executives. President of the Sovremennye Korporacija Vorona The current president of the SKV is Isaak Gorsky, the son of the company's founder. While he is mainly a politician, he has also inherited a keen business sense from his father. As President he is the candidate for the Lord Regent position on the Voronan government. He runs the day to day affairs of the corporation, however he must share major decisions with the Board of Executives. Board of Executives of the Sovremennye Korporacija Vorona The Board of Executives is composed of six board members, including the Chairman. As board members they vote on major decisions regarding the corporation. They are also the offical SKV candidates for the six major cabinet positions. *Grigory Maximov is the current Chairman of the Board. Having degrees in both politics and business-management, he was the first to be chosen by Valdimir Gorsky to be a Board member. He has since then retained his position as Chairman. SKV candidate for the Royal Chancellor. *Konstantin Alexandrov is the Director of Public Relations. He has countless contacts abroad that have helped the SKV prosper. Aside from Maximov, he was the only member of the Board that stayed on with the shift of power from Valdimir Gorsky to Isaak Gorsky. SKV candidate for the Minister of Foreign Affairs. *Kazimir Markov is the Director of Human Affairs. It is his sole responsibility to assure that the other SKV executives have the best qualifications. With the exception of a veto by the President of the Board of Executives, he decides who holds the highest positions in the SKV. SKV candidate for Minister of Internal Affairs. *Mikhail Sakharov is the Chief Financial Officer. While it is supposed to be the President's responsibility to run the day to day affairs of the corporation, generally it is actually Sakharov that does these things. Candidate for the Minister of Finance. *Sveta Orloff is the Head of Security. She controls the SKV's private army, and ensures the safety of all SKV assets. She is the only current female member of the Board of Executives, most likely due to her very aggressive and efficient tactics when dealing with security issues. SKV candidate for Minister of Defence. *Dmitri Rubashkin's position in the SKV is uncertain. In fact, very little is know about him. He is said to have a very close relationship with Isaak Gorsky and do secretive assignments for him. SKV Candidate for Minister of Justice. Businesses The SKV has companies throughout Vorona's major industries. Agriculture Most of Barovia produces agricultural goods, such as grain, and livestock. The SKV has quite a few investments in this area. Čistyx Produktov Pitanija Barovia Čistyx Produktov Pitanija Barovia) produces many products one normally sees in a Voronan grocery store. This company specializes in wheat products, but also extends to certain meats. Fermy Sady Barovia Fermy Sady Barovia owns many farms and orchards in the northern portion of Barovia. To support the CPPB, most of these farms main crop is grain, but there are a few other crops produced. These farms also care for livestock, although the majority of animals are sold after killed to international buyers, rather than to the CPPB or other local companies. The orchards owned by FSB produce a variety of fruit, primarily oranges and other tropical fruit. Salt Harvesting Vojnok Pokrik is renown for its exquisite salts, arguably some of the purest on Terra. As this is a major part of the Voronan economy, the SKV has invested in it. Pokrik Morskaja Solt Pokrik Morskaja Solt is a relatively small company, with few salt marshes under its control, but it still prospers greatly. Based in the city of Marksville, it holds one of the richest marshes in the County. Defence Industries With the legalization of private defence industries, pushed in the legislature by the SKV, the corporation has received a government contract to produce military arms and other technology. Vorona Vooružennyx Oborony Based in the capital of Vorona, Barovia City, Vorona Vooružennyx Oborony specializes in weaponry research, attempting to improve and mass-produce more efficient weapons for the Voronan Armed Forces. It also produces armored vehicles, and basic armaments, although this receives a significantly smaller budget. Travel The necessity for commercial air travel is great in Vorona due to its island nature, so the SKV invested in its own airline. Vorona Ostrov Aviakompanija Vorona Ostrov Aviakompanija purchased a number of airstrips in the international airport in Barova City. It services flights to Gaduridos, Talmoria, Indrala, Kalistan, and Lourenne. History The SKV has a long history in Vorona, starting in the year 2720. Foundation The Gorsky family used to be a very powerful, very influential force in Vorona, until the Ageln Revolution. While the majority of the family survived the purges due to there Deltarian ancestry, their lands and wealth were stripped from them and given to the new Angeln government. Vladimir Gorsky, the son of the the then head of the family, was taught defiance against the fascist oppressors, and soon learned to take every opportunity he had to hurt the fascists while helping his own family. By using these tactics, when the fascists were overthrown the Gorsky family came out stronger than they had entered. Using this new wealth, Valdimir Gorsky started up the SKV. Representation in the Legislature For nearly two decades, Valdimir Gorsky led the SKV. However in August 2745, at the age 76, Vladimir passed away. His son, Isaak Gorsky, took control of the presidency and brought about some major changes. These changes included the aquistion of many new factories in Vorona, the replacement of more than half the Board of Executives, and a legislative representation for the company. The latter occurred less than two years after he took control, in 2747. Category:Vorona